towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bionicle Story 1: Die Kohlii-Lektion
DIESE SEITE WIRD ZUR ZEIT ÜBERARBEITET 284px Dies ist der zweite Teil der "Kohlii-Trilogie" und handelt wiedermal von Hahli, die sich mit dem Kohlii endlich verstehen will. Kapitel 1: Das Gespräch Hahli stand in einem dunklen Raum. Sie spürte, dass hier noch mehr als nur Schatten waren, dennoch hatte sie Angst.Angst, dass sie hier nie rausfinden würde, hier verwahrloste und niemals etwas erreicht hatte, was sie je in ihrem Leben vorhatte. Aus Panik fing sie an zu rennen, wohin, wusste sie nicht. Und plötzlich ... prallte sie gegen etwas, vor Schmerz fasste sie sich an die Stirn und wälzte sich am Boden. Nun sah sie hinauf, gegen was sie geprallt war: Sie schaute tief in zwei blutrote Augen, die einfach so im Nichts herumschwebten. Auf einmal spürte die verzweifelte Matoranerin, dass sie hochgehoben wurde und in eine Art Zange gesteckt wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie begrif, dass... ... sie ein Kohlii-Ball war... Schnell kniff sie die Augen zu, um nicht zu ertragen, wie sie durch die kalte Luft geschleudert wurde... Hinter sich hörte sie das scheußliche und böse Lachen dieses schrecklichen Wesens... *** Schweißgebadet wachte Hahli aus ihrem furchtbaren Alptraum auf und fasste sich erleichtert ans Herz. "Bei Mata Nui! Es war nur ein ein Traum, nur ein Traum!" Sie schaute noch aus dem Fenster, um festzustellen, dass es mitten in der Nacht war, bevor sie wieder einschlafen wollte. Doch das gelang ihr nicht, denn tausende von Dingen schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum, ebenfalls dieser furchtbare Traum. "Meine Bestimmung verfolgt mich", sagte sie zu sich selber, während sie ihren kleinen Tintenfisch beobachtete, der in der Flasche eingeschlafen ist. "Ich muss mich endlich mit dem Kohlii verstehen, wenn ich nicht noch so einen Alptraum haben will." Die ganze Nacht über konnte sie kein Auge zudrücken, diese Sportart ließ sie nicht einschlafen, ihr Schicksal wollte, dass sie eine Entscheidung trifft. "Gleich morgen früh gehe ich zu Turaga Nokama, und möchte ein besonderes Training!", entschied sie endlich, doch auch dadurch konnte sie nicht wieder einschlafen. "''Das hättest du schon früher entscheiden sollen!", sprach sie zu sich selber. Zwar machte sie nicht sehr oft Selbstgespräche, aber in solchen Situationen tat sie es einfach, ihr war egal, was die anderen davon meinten... *** Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen Hahlis Seetang-Hütte mit Wärme einhüllten, sprang die Matoranerin sofort aus ihrem Bett und ging sofort zu Turaga Nokamas riesiger Hütte. Ihre Augen taten etwas weh, genauso wie ihr Kopf, da sie eine ganze Nacht schlaflos verbrachte. Doch es war ihr im Moment egal, auch, dass sie einer der ersten Matoranerinnen war, die schon auf den Beinen waren. Nach ein paar Metern stand sie vor der großen Hütte Nokamas. Sie holte nocheinmal tief Luft, bevor sie an die Tür klopfte. Hahli wusste nicht wieso, aber sie war ein wenig aufgeregt, vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie Nokama noch nicht allzu oft persönlich gegenüberstand, oder, wie sie auf Hahlis Wunsch reagieren wird. "Komm nur!", erklang die honigsüße Stimme Nokamas aus ihrer Hütte. Vorsichtig öffnete Hahli die Tür und erkannte die Turaga, wie sie auf ihrem Thron saß, der mit allen möglichen Edelsteinen verziehrt war. Um den Thron herum waren große Seerosenblätter aufgehängt, es waren die Lieblingspflanzen der Turaga, soviel wusste Hahli. Vielleicht lag es an deren schönen Duft, aber so richtig weiß es keiner, denn Nokama ist sehr geheimnisvoll, was ihre Interessen angeht. Aber dies war jetzt egal für die Matoranerin. "Willkommen, Hahli! Hast du gut geschlafen?!" "Na ja, geht so!", antwortete sie müde und musste gähnen. "Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, das du so früh aufstehst und mich besuchst?", fragte sie butterweich und lächelte matt. Hahli riss sich derweilen zusammen und fing an, ihren Kummer auszuschütten und ein besonderes Training zu verlangen. "Es geht um's Kohlii! Ich spiele ja unfreiwillig für das Team und möchte mich endlich mit dieser Sportart verstehen, wissen Sie? Bis jetzt haben alle Versuche fehlgeschlagen, ob dieses Testspiel oder sonst was!", während sie erzählte, schaute sie Boden, "Und nun ja, vielleicht könnte ich ja sowas, wie ein besonderes Training machen?" Die Turaga stand von ihrem Thron auf und fing an, in ihrer Hütte hin und her zu laufen. "Du machst es dir so schwer mit diesem Training und all dem, obwohl du einfach aus dem Team aussteigen kanns?", fragte sie, diesmal aber etwas bitterer, fast schon ein wenig traurig. "Nein, auf keinen Fall!", sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, "Ich möchte mein Dorf nicht im Stich lassen, ich wäre danach wohl hier nicht mehr gern gesehen. Und außerdem haben sie mich aus einem bestimmten Grund ausgewählt, das spüre ich." Es herrschte eine Weile Ruhe, diese Stille wurde schon langsam unerträglich, als die Turaga wieder anfing zu sprechen, diesmal aber wieder mit ihrer süßen Stimme. "Weise Wortwahl, Hahli! Und so ist es auch. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du immer wieder die Interessen wechselst, ob Sammlerin oder Sternenguckerin, sogar Rahiexpertin. Dadurch hast du keine Bestimmung, an die du dich klammerns kannst. Das Kohlii hingegen begleitet dich ewig, dass soll deine Bestimmung sein, an die du dich festhalten sollst - für immer!", sprach sie, wobei sie aber mit jedem Wort ernster wurde. Schließlich setzte sich wieder auf ihren Thron. "Es gibt da eine Alternative: Die Kohlii-Lektion..." "Die Kohlii-was?", fragte Hahli verblüfft, doch die Turaga konnte nur lachen, was die Matoranerin nicht verstand. "Es ist ein Training, genau das, was du wolltest. Aber es hat etwas Besonderes!" Gwespannt lauschte Hahli der Turaga weiter. Im Inneren der Matoranerin brodelte sich Hoffnung zusammen, Hoffnung, dass sie sich endlich mit dem Kohlii verstehen kann, und endlich eine Bestimmung findet. "Bei der Kohlii-Lektion unternimmst du eine Reise durch Mata Nui. In jedem Dorf wirst du etwas spezielles trainieren, was du für diese sportart brauchst." "Das ist alles?! Dann mache ich mich ja gleich auf den Weg!", frohlockte Hahli und wollte schon hastig gehen, als die Turagas Stimme erklang. "Warte!" Prompt drehte sich hahli wieder der Turaga zu und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie hoffte, dass Nokama gleich fertig war und sie losspurten konnte. "Da gibt es noch etwas: Du hättest vielleicht ein bisschen früher kommen sollen... denn das Tournament beginnt in drei Tagen..." Hahli blieb das Herz stehen. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen? Vor Wut auf sich selber fasste sie sich an die Stirn. Entsetzen ließ die Hoffnung vertreiben, Hahli hatte versagt... kläglich... "Das ist unmöglich zu schaffen!", jammerte die Matoranerin, doch Nokama beruhigte sie. "Es ist zu schaffen, Hahli. Einige haben die Lektion schon vor dier gemacht, an einem Tag haben diese schon drei Dörfer besucht!" Dieser Satz ließ Hahli wieder lächeln und die Hoffnung eroberte ihren Körper wieder, vor Glück strahlte sie förmlich! "Danke, Turaga!", flüssterte sie, vor Glück war ihre Stimme ganz matt. Sie rannte raus aus der Hütte, und hätte fast tanzen können! "Ach so, dein erstes Ziel ist Onu-Koro!", schrie die Turaga ihr hinterher. Wie schusselig ich doch bin!, dachte die Matoranerin, Beinahe hätte ich hier dumm rumgestanden! Schnell eilte sie in ihre Hütte, packte alles Wichtige in eine Tasche und rannte los, ins Dorf der Erde, nach Onu-Koro... Kapitel 2: Licht fällt ins Dunkle... Hahli hatte das Dorf der Erde schon fast erreicht, sie stand jetzt vor einem der vielen Schächte, die der Eingang ins Dorf waren. Diese Schächt ließen sie sie an ihren kleinen Kurztrip nach Onu-Koro vor einigen Tagen erinnern, als sie dringend eine neue Maske für Hafu besorgen wollte. Auch, dass sie zwei Wachen zusammenschlagen musste... -''die Wachen!'' Erschreckend fing die Matoranerin an, sie zu mustern. Sie hatte zwar ein gutes Kurzzeitgedächtnis, doch an unwichtige Sachen kann sie sich nie so gut erinnern und in dieser Situation, in der sie war, war es wohl eins der unwichtigsten Sachen. Ihr Körper umfuhr ein wenig Angst und Kälte, dass es wieder die zwei Wachen waren. Doch sie konnte hier jetzt einfach nicht rumstehen, sie musste sich mit dem Kohlii vertraut machen, koste es, was es wolle. "Ähm, hallo!", fing sie an, während vier Augen zu ihr rüberschwenkten. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sagen soll, aber..." Ihr fielen einfach nicht die richtigen Worte ein, als ob man in ihrem Kopf eine große Unordnung war und sie verzweifelt nach etwas suchte. Anstatt hier weiter zu frieren, sprach sie einfach das aus, wofür sie hier ist. "...Kohlii-Lektion!", stammelte sie, während die Wachen anfingen zu lachen. Hahli hatte dasselbe Gefühl wie vor einigen Tagen, sie wollte schon kehrt machen und ihr dorf doch im Stich lassen... als... "Sag das doch gleich, du hast freien Eintritt!" Hahli hätte vor Freude hoch in die Luft springen können, zwei Mal Glück auf einen Schlag bekommt man nicht oft: Erst waren es zwei andere Wachen und dann durfte sich noch ins Dorf reingehen! Mit einem matten Lächeln ging sieweiter zu den vielen Häusern des Dorfes. Anders als in Ga-Metru waren diese aus Stein und nicht aus Seetang. Klar, woher sollten die Onu-Matoraner den auch bekommen? Von weiten schon hörte Hahli Hämmern und Meißeln, immer im selben Wechselschlag. Das muss bestimmt von den Minen kommen, dachte sie. Doch so richtig war sie sich nicht sicher, wohin, oder was sie jetzt tun sollte. Nachdenklich ging sie ihre Runden durch das Dorf und versuchte vergebens eine Lösung durch strategisches Denken herauszufinden. Aber viel fiel ihr nicht ein, im Gegenteil... erst... als sie eine Schrift auf einer Steinplatte entdeckte, wo stand: Kohlii-Stadion → Gleich hinter der Mine War das möglicherweise die Lösung? Wartet dort bereits jemand auf sie? Nein Hahli, frag besser nach, bevor du noch den ganzen Tag hier verbringst!, sagte sie zu sich selber. Schließlich fragte sie jeden möglichen Matoraner den sie traf, aber alle wussten nicht bescheid... Als sie dann aber einen le-matoranischen Besucher fragte, bekam sie Antwort auf ihre Frage. "Die Kohlii-Lektion? Mein Freund hatte sie gemacht und er musste zu einem Matoraner namens Nuparu. Aber ich bin mir nicht gsnz sicher. Angeblich -aber auch nur angeblich- sind die Regeln vielleicht geändert worden. Aber Nuparu ist ein guter Anhaltspunkt!" Hahli bedankte sich recht herzlich bei ihm und versuchte nun, diesen Nuparu zu finden. Sie wollte schon wieder nachfragen, da entdeckte sie auf einer Hütte einen Namen, der in goldenen Lettern geschrieben wurde: Nuparu Lächelnd klopfte Hahli an der Tür des Onu-Matoraners. Ein leises "Herein!" erklang und Hahli öffnete die Tür, die mit einem quiekenden Geräusch wieder zuging. Hahli musterte die Hütte des Matoraners und musste feststellen, dass diese noch unordentlicher war, als die ihre: Überall lagen Bauteile, Anleitungen, Skizzen und Werkzeuge herum, Nuparu selber stand an einem Tisch und tüfftelte an irgendetwas. Erst als Hahli ihn schüchternd begrüßte, drehte er sich um und fing an zu sprechen. "Willkommen in meiner Hütte, mein Name ist Nuparu und bin Techniker, wie du vielleicht siehst." "Äh, ja! Ich bin hier, um die Kohlii-Lektion zu machen und jemand hat mir gesagt, dass du möglicherweise darüber bescheid weißt!" Der Matoraner dachte intensiv darüber nach, würde er über die Kohlii-Lektion nichts wissen, wäre sie verloren. "Das waren noch Zeiten. Aber selbstverständlich weiß ich was darüber" -Hahli atemte erleichtert auf- "Ich habe selbst mal dafür 'gearbeitet'. Das heißt, ich habe die Matoraner trainiert. Aber ich bin aus dem Geschäft wieder ausgestiegen." "Wieso?", fragte Hahli gespannt. "Nun ja, es hat mir zwar Spaß gemacht, aber dies war nicht meine Bestimmung. Meine Bestimmung gilt nämlich der Technik." Hahli schaute frustriert zu Boden. "Die Regeln wurden also geändert. Na ja, trotzdem Danke nochmal!", murmelte sie und schleifte aus der Hütte. "Moment!" -Hahli dreht sich wieder um- "Ich bin trotzdem auf dem Laufenden geblieben und weiß, dass du jetzt zur Mine musst, sprech dort den Leiter an, Dosne ist sein Name!", erklärte Nuparu und im nächsten Moment nahm Hahli ihn in ihre Arme. "Danke!", quiekte sie und nahm Kurs Richtung Mine. Sie folgte entsannt dem Meißeln und Hämmern... *** Sie war bereits angekommen, und beobachtete gespannt, wie mehrere Onu-Matoraner nach Kristallen und Leuchtsteinen ihre Werkzeuge schwingen. Sie könnte es sich nicht vorstellen, hier jeden Tag zur Arbeit zu gehen... aber schließlich war sie auch nicht an die onu-matoranischen Traditionen gewöhnt. "Hey du!", erklang plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts diese raue und tiefe Stimme. Etwas angespannt schaute sie zur Seite und sah einen Matoraner, der eine orange Komau trug, und ansonsten schon fast einem Po-Matoraner ähnelte. "Oh, hallo! Entschuldige wenn ich störe, aber ich mache gerade die Kohlii-Lek-" "Aha, verstanden!", unterbrach der Onu-Matoraner, bevor Hahli noch ihre letzte Silbe ausprechen konnte. "Mein Name ist Dosne, ich bin der Minenleiter hier und erwarte Disziplin! Du machst die Kohlii-Lektion? Alles klar, dann warte einen Moment." Er ging zur Seite und holte zwei kleine Steine, danach holte er noch einen etwas größeren Brocken und legte ihn zwischen die zwei Kleinen. Er selbber hatte eine Steinplatte in der Hand und forderte Hahli auf, sich auf einen der Felsen zu setzen. "Na gut, fangen wir mit ein paar Fragen an!" Dieser satz ließ in Hahli ein mulmiges Gefühl los, würde er etwa Quizfragen stellen? Vielleicht sogar über das KOhlii? Davon hatte die Matoranerin doch keine Ahnung! "Es ist wichtig, in welchem Verhältnis du mit deinem Kohlii-Partner stehst. Sag schon, wie ist die Beziehung zu dieser?", den letzten Satz sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme noch lauter als zuvor, sodass Hahli sich Mühe geben muss, ihn zu verstehen. Doch trotzdem war sie erleichtert, dass er nur solche Fragen stellt. "Nun ja, wir sind beste Freundinnen", gab sie zu Antwort, und ohne einen Punkt zu setzen, fragte Dosne weiter: "Auf welcher Position spielst du?" Das wusste Hahli wirklich nicht. In der Tat, man musste dies unter den Spielern ausmachen, doch sie kam nie dazu, mit Macku zu rden. "Äh, tut mir Leid, ich habe keine Ahnung." Doch glücklicherweise ging Dosne damit nicht sehr streng um. "Macht nichts, welche Position wäre dir denn lieber?" Hahli überlegte erst ein paar Minuten, bevor sie eine Antwort gab. "Nun ja, im Tor bin ich sehr schlecht, das weiß ich schon so. Aber Macku, meine Freundin, kann sehr gut im Tor spielen. Auf Metru Nui hatten die Matoranerinnen sowas ähnliches wie Kohlii gespielt, nur mit Wurfdisks, weißt du? Und Macku hielt fast jede Disk, das war unglaublich!" Kurz danach meißelte Dosne etwas auf seine Steinplatte. "Aha, in Ordnung. Also notiere ich Stürmer", er machte eine kurze Pause und redete anschließend weiter, "Das waren die Fragen! Beim Kohlii muss man natürlich immer konzentriert sein, deshalbhabe ich eine kleine Konzentrationsübung vorbereitet." Sie gingen ein paar Schritte weiter, wo Hahli ein paar Felsen aufgestapelt sah. Dosne erklärte kurz, dass sie immer einen Stein wegnehmen musste, aber so, dass die ganze Stapelei nicht runterfällt Zudem musste sie von unten beginnen. Mit einem "Na dann mal los" fing sie auch schon an. In sowas war sie natürlich klar im Vorteil, denn sie liebt solche Spiele. Als erstes entferntesie die Steine, die keinen anderen "tragen" und nur am Boden lagen. Schließlich war sie nach ein paar Minuten fertig, das Rätsel war gelöst. "Wow! Rekordverdächtig! Jetzt lass uns ins Stadion gehen, dort erkläre ich dir die wichtigsten Regeln! AYETORO!", rief er zum Schluss und ein komplett mit schwarzer rüstung bekleideter Matoraner ließ sein Werkzeug fallen und ging zu seinem Chef. "Das ist unser Onu-Koro-Star, Ayetoro! Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich habe nach deinem Namen noch nicht gefragt?" Die Matoranerin antwortete auf seine Frage und sie kamen ins kleine Stadion rein, wo bereits ein Matoraner trainierte. Sein Name war Onepu. Onepu stand vor dem Tor und wehrte einen Ball nach dem anderen ab, die von einer Art Zamorkugelwerfer abgeschossen werden. "So, Hahli. Noch wirst du kein richtiges Spiel spielen, aber wir bringen dir die besten Wege zum Tor bei!", Hahli nickte und Dosne fing an, noch einmal die Kohlii-Regeln zu erklären. Doch Hahli konnte nur gelangweilt dreinschauen, denn diese kannte sie ja schon. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob das Kohlii erst gestern erfunden wurde. Zu ihrem Glück konnten Onepu und Ayetoro auch nur gelangweilt Dosnes Gesten nachschauen und fingen schon an, sich flüsternd zu unterhalten. Doch nach einigen Minuten war Dosne endlich fertig und bat Hahli, auf's Spielfeld zu gehen, davor drückte er der Ga-Matoranerin noch einen Kohlii-Schläger in die Hand. Er selber stellte sich in die Mitte seines Feldes und fing wieder an, etwas zu erzählen. "Das Tödlichste beim Kohlii ist es, durch die Mitte zu laufen - denn da wird dir der Ball sofort weggeschnappt. Versuch es mal!" Hahli rannte langsam aber vorsichtig mit diesem Ball direkt auf Dosne zu. Sie wusste genau, dass sie die Vorsicht lieber weglassen sollte, aber das konnte sie nicht einfach von hier auf jetzt, Hahli konnte ur hoffen, dass sie es doch noch lernt. Als nur noch ein Zentimeter sie von dem Onu-Matoraner trennten, schnappte err sich mit seinem Schläger den Ball. Er lachte dabei, durch seine raue Stimme hörte sich es aber ziemlich komisch an. "Du siehst: Dies ist also gefährlich! Was hilft uns denn dann?" Hahli überlegte. "Vielleicht außen rum?", rätselte sie. Doch Dosne gab ihr Recht und sagte, sie soll es noch einmal versuchen. Diesmal rannte sie aber außen lang, viel konzentrierten und ließ die Vorsicht im Schrank stehen. Sie beschleunigte im richtigen Moment, sodass der Minenleiter keine Chance hat, den Ball wegzunehmen. "Fantastisch, junge Matoranerin! Für die nächsten paar Minuten übst du mit den beiden erst ein mal nur Pässe. Wartet kurz!" Er humpelte in einen Nebenraum des Stadions und holte eine Wand raus, wo zwei Löcher drin waren, das eine ein bisschen größer. "Ayetoro schießt einen langen Pass zu dir, du versuchst auf eine der Löcher zu zielen. Es ist erstmal nicht wichtig, ob du triffst, oder der Schuss sauber ist, hauptsache, du verstehst das Prinzip." Er setzte sich schließlich mit Onepu auf die Sitze im Zuschauerpdest hin, während Hahli und Ayetoro anfingen zu trainieren. Die erstes Schüsse Hahlis waren noch nicht so präzise und sorgfältig. Aber sie wurde immer besser und traf sogar einmal durch den Ring. Nach einer knappen halben Stunde kam Dosne schließlich runter undagte: "So, das war's erstmal. Für heute und für Onu-Koro." Hahli schaute etwas traurig rein, es hat ihr soviel Spaß gemacht, selbst wenn sie noch nicht so gut ist. "Ach, keine Sorge, Matoranerin. Wir sehen uns doch schon bald beim Tournament!" Er tätschelte ihr die Schulter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Im nächsten Dorf, wo du hin musst, solltest du dich warm anziehen, falls du nicht an diese höllischen Temperaturen gewöhnt bist!" Hahli lächelte, verabschiedete sich schließlich von den drei Kohlii-Experten und ging ins nächstes Dorf. Natütlich war es sofort klar, dass Dosne Ko-Koro meint. Dieses Training hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht, vielleicht werde ich mich doch noch mit dem Kohlii verstehen... Kapitel 3 Hahli musste immer noch über Dosnes Worte lachen: ...solltest du dich warm anziehen, falls du nicht an diese höllischen Temperaturen gewöhnt bist... Nicht nur, dass er ihr die Reise vereinfacht hat, sondern dass die Matoranerin gut mit Klimazuständen wie in Ko-Koro umgehen kann... "Komm schon, Macku!" "Nein, das Wasser ist viel zu kalt! Ich gehe da nicht rein!" "Aber du hast dich doch die ganze Zeit darauf gefreut, endlich mit einem Takea zu schwimmen!", entgegnete Hahli ihrer Schülerin Macku. Sie konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, warum eine ihrer besten Schülerin Angst vor Wasser hatte, so kalt war es nun auch nicht. '' ''Auf ein Zeichen sprangen alle gleichzeitig ins Wasser, Hahli hielt noch einmal Ausschau nach Macku und sprang ebenfalls rein. Tatsächlich war es doch kühler als Gedacht, aber nach einigen Minuten war sie dran gewöhnt und empfand es schon fast als Wärmegefühl. Dafür entdeckte die Klasse bald einen großen Takea, den sie beobachteten und einiges aufzeichneten. Die mutigen unter ihnen haben sich sogar getraut, mit ihm eine Runde zu schwimmen. Schließlich näherte sich der Tag dem Ende und die Klasse hatte vor, dies jeden Tag zu machen... "Oh ja, Macku hatte da echt was verpasst!", sagte Hahli zu sich selber und ganz in ihrer Gedankenwelt, wäre sie fasst gegen eine Wand in der Onu-Koro-Hauptstraße gerannt. Schließlich ging sie die höhlenartige Straße zuEnde und schaute dem weißen und glänzenden Ko-Koro entgegen: Vom Mount Ihu aus waren rundherum die Behausungen der Ko-Matoraner gebaut. Am Fuße des Bergs standen vier Türme, die Wissenstürme, die man aus Metru Nui übernommen hatte. Diese sind jedoch im Vergleich ziemlich klein... Doch für Hahli machte dies nichts aus, Wissen war nämlich genauso viel dort drin, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Schließlich ging sie einen Pfad ins Dorf hinaus, wo ein paar Ko-Matoraner sich rumtrieben, sich unterhielten oder irgendetwas Wissenschaftliches taten. Weit und Breit auf der Insel wusste man, dass das ko-matoranische Dorf nur so von wissendurstigen Wesen wimmelt, aber auch viele Hellseher oder Wahrsager treiben hier ihr Unwesen, sodass jeden Tag mehrere Matoraner aus verschiedenen Dörfern sich hier bereichern, ob mit chronistischen Aufzeichnungen oder Sternenkarten, ein Besuch in Ko-Koro würde sich immer lohnen. Aber Hahli ist deswegen nicht da, sie möchte weitere Kohlii-Tricks kennenlernen und fragt sich jetzt schon begeisternd, was ihr nun beigebracht wird. Präzise Torschüsse, noch strategerische Pässe, Wendigkeit? Alles sowas schwirrte in ihrem Kopf herum, wie mehrere Manas-Fliegen. Doch wieder hatte sie das Problem, dass sie nicht wusste, wohin? Außerdem ist Ko-Koro nicht gerade das sportbegeisterste Dorf, Hahli kann sich vorstellen, dass sie sehr verrückte, wenn nicht sogar dumme Antworten bekommen könnte. Schließlich hatte sie den kleinen Vorort verlassen und watschelte nun durch eine dicke SChneeschicht, und wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, fiel gerade noch mehr von diesem weißen Zeugs und ließ ihre hellblaue Rüstung schimmern. Rest folgt Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18 Kategorie:WIP